Meg's Hero House
by gopher101
Summary: A tag team between The Silver Bullet, author of the wonderful stories Freaks of Nature, Lillies, Blue Immortal and Collison and me. Basically a huge mix of Meg Cabot charcters, random celebrities, and evil people.
1. Prolouge

Prologue- to Meg's Heroes/ One Crazy mixed up story

Junipero Serra Mission Academy, Carmel California Suze's POV

"We here at Juipero Serra have been bestowed a great honor," Father Dominic happily exclaims, "We have been chosen to host 'Teens for the Future Festival'. I have chosen a select few students to help set up, and host. If your name is called please proceed to the basicalla for more information. Sister Ernestine will now call the names."

Sister Ernestine: Junior Class president Kelly Prescott, Vice president Susannah Simon, The Mission news editor CeeCee Webb, Paul Slater, Debbie Mancuso, Brad Ackerman, and Adam McTavish.

Wow this is going to be so much fun. Helping host some stupid festival with dopey and the airhead twins. Cannot wait. Well at least Cee and Adam will be there.

"Please take a seat," Father Dom said. Wow he looks really excited. I think I'll be nice and show some spirit just to make him happy.

He's pointing to the front pews. Yes Kelly, Debbie, and Brad are all going to one side. I am going to sit by Cee with Adam by her. Good there is no one on my other side. Wait someone just sat by me, whose left. Paul that's right. Wait I thought I saw him sit by Kelly. Who's sitting by me? It's just Jesse. Why is Jesse here?

"What are doing here," I hope to god that did not sound as demanding as I think.

Great, now his eyebrow is going up. "Shh," Jesse quietly whispers as he points to Father Dom. He did not just Shh me and point to father Dom.

Father Dominic answers the question without even noticing me, "Please welcome Mr. De Silva from the Carmel Historical Society. He will be helping us set up the festival, and giving the history of Carmel to our visitors."

That makes sense. Give our out of town visitors the 'rich' history Carmel. I mean the only history frankly worth knowing is Jesse's, and we cannot exactly tell them that. Now can we.

Most everyone: Hey. Hi. Hello, what's up? (Multiple sayings by multiple people)

Father Dom is so excited it looks like he is fixing to burst at the seams. "The guest list includes: the president's son David, teen ambassador Samantha Madison, the Princess of Genovia Mia Thremopolis, her grandmother- The princess dowager of Geniova , her father the prince of Geniova, her mother and stepfather. Avalon High REPS Will Wagner, Elaine Harrison, Lance Reynolds, Jennifer Gold, their supervision Mr. Morton,

Chapman School Reps Jean Honeychurch, Zach Rosen, and Chanel _______, Albert Einstein's REPS Lily Moscovitz, Tina Hakim Baba, Boris Pelkowiski, and John Paul Reynolds Abernathy the Forth. Now let me explain the basic schedule for the festival."

Doesn't sound too bad. I wonder if there are going to be any crashers. I bet there are. I mean what is a good party without crashers. Man, Fathers Doms speech sure is getting boring. I just gonna close my eye's for a second.

_Suze's Dreamland_

_Where am I? I was just listening to Father Dom drone on about something and know Im in a room with this shadowy figure talking to five more shadowy figures._

_Head shadowy figure : Listen up, we will begin my plan at the festival. The old goats have decided to bring the teenagers together to form a plan about what they should do with me. Too bad they don't know that I know their plans. Idoits, not planning on telling their "heros" until the actual festival. My plan in ingenius if I say so myself, but I do need your help. To take over the world you must take care of it all. The mediators, to cut off the spirit world to ours creating or holding many more angry ghosts, I think that Maria and Felix will do. King Arthur and his round table, a force that will bring to world into a new 'good' world, Marco and Morgan will do. For our little witch her cousin will be able to bring her down. With the powerful forces out of the way I will be able to kill the first son and a loveable princess. That will send the world into turmoil, yadda yadda yadda._

_Not good, I have to warn the others, and ask Father D what is going on._

_End of Dream_

"Susannah, wake up," Jesse whispered, "Father Dominic just told us we could leave, and it was very rude to fall asleep in the first place." I nodded my head agreeing with him while trying to remember the dream I was having. I felt like I needed to remember it for some reason.

Time Jump

One week later- Suze POV

"Oh Susie, the courtyard looks so beautiful. You and your friends did such a wonderful job," my mother droned on. I mean she's so happy I am getting involved in school events sans punishment.

"You can tell Brad had nothing to do with this," Jake, my eldest stepbrother, correctly hit the mark.

"Jake be nice, I'm sure Brad did his share," my stepfather, Andy, chastised him. It doesn't look like he disagrees, but you know he cannot really say that outline.

"I heard the president's son was going to be here, is it true," my youngest stepbrother, David or Doc as I like to call him, curiously asked. While he was practically jumping up and down.

"Yep it's true you little geek," Dopey, I mean Brad meanly joked. I swear Doc may be a little geeky, but at least he cares about something more than tonguing Debbie.

"Brad just because we are at a festival you helped with does not mean you get to be rude. I will ground you," Andy plainly stated. You can so tell he is bored of Brad attitude. It is always the same, lame.

"Yes Brad be nice," I said with a slight smile on my face. Here comes Father Dom, I wonder what he wants me to do now. I mean setting up the festival wasn't all that bad considering I got to spend time with Jesse.

"Susannah, the princess of Geoniva is here would you mind coming to say hi, and finding someone for her to talk to," Father Dominic nicely asked, " Andy, Helen would you mind talking to her parents. I would deeply appreciate it." Yay, father Dom pulled me aside after the group meeting saying he wanted me to personally great all the teen guests, and then find people for them to talk to. With all the old guy has done for me, this was a small thing to ask for.

"We all would love to, is there anyone else with them," my mother replied. Answer the question with a question.

"Why yes, there are boys around Brad and Jake's age too," Father D answered.

"Come along everyone," my mom ordered, not asked- ordered.

"I cannot believe you've crashed the festival, you freak," a pug-faced girl barked at a good-looking guy. Not as good looking as Jesse, but still pretty hot.

Princess Mia is quite pretty with her gray eyes and all.

"Hi, Princess Mia, my name is Suze" I politely said. My parents were still there after all. Ooh, good, the adults have gone off. It's just us teens now. "So, what do you want us here to call you?"

[**A/n: the parts in ( ) are Suze's thought's]**

She looked taken aback at my sudden change of personality. "Mia's fine," she replied with what seemed like some type of relief in her voice, "This is Lily (pug-face), than her brother Michael (hot guy), Tina (a pretty Arabic girl), her boyfriend Boris (how did he get Tina), and JP (he so like's Mia but then so does that other one). You are not what I expected."

What does she mean by that? "Excuse me," I said a little bit angrily.

"Ooh, I just meant someone less real," she hastily explained, "some blonde bimbo."

"That's Kelly, and I'm sorry for my attitude. Anger issues," I said hoping to sooth her nerves. Which I can tell are on easy set like my anger switch.

"I'll say," Lily snorted.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," Michael rebutted. I like him better by the second.

Light bulb just went off in my noggin. CeeCee and Adam would be perfect for this group.

"Hey man," Jake, looking at Michael, "Do you want to ditch the teeny-boppers and come hang."

"Cool, have fun guys," Michael replied. I also noted that he looked directly at Mia when he said this and not the whole group.

"The rest of you come on, I'm going to set you up with my friends Cee and Adam," I said a little flatly.

After setting them all up I was left with Dopey. How did that happen? Great he's checking out this blonde chick that is looking for someone. She just went up to David, the president's son, and Sam, the teen ambassador. Brad is going up to try to flirt with her.

"Susannah," Father Dom just came back, "please come with me."

"I know Father, I am going over to David and Sam now," I replied hastily to cover up me being alone.

"Don't worry about them, Kelly has it covered," Father Dom told me, my apologizes go out to David and Sam, "I want you to meet the REPS for Chapman School." I look back over at the group and a huge smile forms on my face. The blond girl has found who she was looking for, Sam. In fact Sam pulled her and David aside and she doesn't look to happy. Kelly's not to disappointed though, Nikki Howard took Sam's place along with her posse which includes Lola Collins, Brandon Stark, Gabriel Luna, a younger girl by a few years, and a teen boy I have never seen before.

"All right, that would be Jean, Zach, and Chanel," I questionably answered.

"Yes, also I have found a crasher," Father Dom quietly said. I wonder who that would be Michael, or Sam's sister Lucy. Yes, I finally recognized her. "I was hoping your friend Gina would entertain them while you meet the most important guests by far."

Did he just say what I think he did? "Gina's here," I myself now jumping up and down with excitement.

"Why yes, I think she is already talking to Chapman REPS right now," Father Dom said as her happily smiled.

"Yo Simon would you know why I got a mystery ticket to Carmel Cali in my mailbox last week," Gina questioned me with a mile wide smile on her face.

"No, but would you Father Dom?"

"Why no Susannah, I send Jesse for you when he arrives with the last of the guests arrive," Father Dom said as he lied through his teeth. I don't really care.

"Do you guys know each other," the red-headed girl asked.

"Yes we are best friends," I told her. I just had to ask, "Do you dye your hair because it is the most gorgeous shade of red."

"No she doesn't. And I told you Jean that it was more that this festival is going to be interesting when we meet Gina on the plane," the other girl, Chanel, knowingly told Jean.

"Yes witch this will be one h*ll of a weekend," the guy, Zach smiling while her said it.

"No need for name calling Zach," I stated as plain as vanilla ice cream.

"Suze, Zach not calling me names. It's just that I'm a 'witch'," rolling her eyes as she said it.

"Well I'm a shifter. I can see and touch ghosts. So the whole witch thing totally possible," I retorted, I do not know why I said what I said but I did. I blurted it out without even wanting to, it was like someone put a truth spell on me.

"Chanel I think your right, Supernatural festival," Jean quietly replied.

"Querida, Father Dominic wants you now. He also wants Jean filled in on us." My Jesse told me.

"Hottie," Chanel said while checking out Jesse. I don't mind it's going to happen.

"Gina can you take it from here," I asked Gina. I filled Gina in on everything to do with me along with Cee.

"Done and done," Gina simply stated. She does not care much about this stuff. I mean me yes, but not that I am telling people. In fact she's happy that I'm finally telling people, she says it is good for me.

I walk with Jesse over to the good father who is standing with another old dude and four model like teenagers. Before we get there I run into some more crashers. "Hey Jesse hold on for a sec," I said.

"Who are you guys," I asked to a nineteen year old short, and I mean short girl, with a tall guys who looks like his job invovles manuel labor' "aren't you guys a little old to be here."

"For your information," the girl snapped back with vemon in her tone, "I was invited her by the government, and I'm only nineteen. Just in case you want to make sure my name is Jess, and his is Rob."

"Susannah, Father Dominic is waiting," Jesse cut me off before I could answer back. He knows me to well. He steered me away before I could say something to the mumbled prep.

"Susannah may I introduce Mr. Morton (old dude), Will (tall, dark hair, regal), Ellie (dark hair, tall, fit), Lance (blond Dopey), and Jennifer (looks like a nice version of Kelly)," Father Dom thoughtfully said, "this is Susannah and you already know Jesse and Paul."

"Should we tell them Dominic," Mr. Morton simply asked, "I have already informed them about mediators and shifters, and you have told tell about the legend of King Arthur." Father Dom nodded his head.

"Yes, I think I shall if you don't mind." Mr. Morton shook his head. "Well children the simple version is Paul and Susannah are shifters, Jesse and I are mediators." They looked shocked, I am to I mean just to tell our secret like that.

Mr. Morton continued, "Will is the King Arthur reborn, Ellie the Lady of the Lake, Lance is Lancealot, and Jennifer is GUV." Wow this is getting freaky a witch and rebirths of great legends.

_The power flickers off for 30 seconds_

"Jesse do you see that?" I asked worried.

"No" Jesse answered stunned.

Standing at the door was Maria and Felix not as ghosts but full bodied humans. I tighten my grip on Jesse.

"Marco," Will growled.

"Morgan," Ellie gasped.

"Tory," Jean strangled out.

"Who is that," Paul asked pointing to a person in the shadows.

The person was saying, no screaming something.

"My plan is in place. My allies have arrives to rid me of my problems. I will help them by sending you all into AU's until the deeds are done. You may succeed into escaping one, but will always be put into another. Only I can set you free. Did not mean to say that. Let's go have some fun.

The next thing I know we were plunged into darkness, and than


	2. Indiana Jones

This chapter was written by Molly. I loved it, she can write some great images. We only had 22 hits, and two reviews for the last chapter. So tell your friends. A poll is up in my profile, asking you the readers which one-shot you want to read next. Also if you have a particular tv show/book/movie you want parodied review and tell us what you want. Let's give Molly say five reviews (not including her own). I know you can do it.

If there is an open beta out there, I open to talking. While Molly did the prolouge great justice, my betaing skills are not up to par.

Thanks to CullenGirlz and Jesse's Girl. Your reviews made me smile.

Disclaimer: Molly and I own nothing. We are just borrowing for fun.

* * *

Jess Mastriani

I woke up to the heat and the mosquitoes. What's with California and mosquitoes? Then again, I didn't fall asleep in a tent when I was in California. This was really odd, I didn't even remember falling asleep let alone in a tent. In fact, the last thing I remembered was being at that school. That stupid school with that stupid prissy girl, Susannah What's-her-face and then there was that princess too, you know the one with all the boyfriend issues (then again I have boyfriend issues of my own thanks to my Mom and Boob Girl). I don't even remember being this frazzled when I was struck by lightening.

And speaking of being struck by lightening, I didn't have any of my dreams that made me Lighting Girl. Nope, no dreams of missing children or whatever, just waking up in a tent with a smelly hat on my face that looked remarkably like Indiana Jones's.

Don't get me wrong, I have no objections about waking up in a tent(albeit the part about having an Indiana Jones wannabe hat on my face), unlike some people I know. I love camping, camping is good. It's just when the last memory you have is of being at a school and then waking up in the woods (I'm assuming it's the woods, because who camps at school, and I'm hearing the sound of birds not cars outside).

But I don't get how I got here. I mean, I was there talking to all those people, people who just happen to be freaks like me, and BAM I end up in a tent. And apparently it's not my own tent because just then, Susannah Simon (I know, I knew her last name) the girl who can see ghosts, appeared in my tent wearing a safari suit. Grant it, it was a very stylish not so safari looking safari suit, but it was still a safari look.

"Marion," she said looking at me, "You're finally up, good we can get going. And what's with you by the way, you usually never sleep this late, Indy is going to be pissed whenever we find him."

"What," I said, "What did you call me?"

She looked at me, "Marion Ravenwood, that is your name, isn't it? "

"No," I said, "it's not, you know that Ghost Girl and what are you doing wearing a safari suit? And where you the one who put that Indiana Jones hat on my head, because believe it or not I don't appreciate hat hair?"

She looked at me, "Marion, are you okay? I know yesterday was rough, but don't tell me you forgot what happened."

"Um, what if I said I did," I said, thinking that Ghost Girl was completely bonkers thinking that I was some damned movie character. "I mean, I might be psychic, but sometimes even things get away from us psychics."

She just shook her head. "Honey, you're not psychic. Believe me, if you were, you wouldn't have to resort to cheating whenever you decide to play poker."

I looked at her. "Excuse me, I don't have to resort to cheating when I play poker, I'm just naturally talented at it."

Susannah rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You even cheat more than Shorty."

"Okay," I said, "what is this, a reenactment of Indiana Jones or something?"

Susannah looked at me, "That just doesn't make any sense, Marion, grammatically or literally. I mean, how could I be acting like your boyfriend, who by the way needs rescuing unless he's managed to escape which is quite possible but unlikely given the circumstances, Indy almost never realizes it when you cheat. No, let me rephrase that, he recognizes that you cheat in poker, but he doesn't care because he loves you, well, most of the time."

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "We don't even have enough time to discuss how tempestuous your relationship with Indy is, especially since we have to save his ass. Speaking of asses, where's Paul because he better have that Jeep pulled up here like stat or I just might…"

"Elizabeth," said a man that definitely wasn't Paul, it was Jesse de Silva wearing what appeared to be another safari suit, except his safari suit looked a lot better than Susannah's because he was a guy and guy's generally look better in safari suits than girls. "Everything's a go. We're packed and everything, Will tells me that the Zaharras hasn't done anything yet and that they know absolutely nothing about the diamond."

"What diamond," I asked.

Jesse, err Paul, looked at me then at Suze. "Elizabeth, what happened to her, why is she acting so weird, and isn't insulting me?

Susannah/Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Too much whiskey last night, I think. I told her one day the stuff would kill her brain cells, too bad she didn't listen."

That was B.S. I've never had a drink, well, that's not technically true. I've had the occasional beer, and I did get plastered after I saw Rob with Ms. Boobs-bigger than my head, but I haven't gotten drunk in a long time. And besides, alcohol isn't supposed to impair your memory when you're my eyes, especially when I haven't drank in a very, very, long time.

He looked at me again, "I think you triggered something, Elizabeth, but before you speak Marion we don't have much time, we need to get to Indy soon. Remember how ruthless Zaharra is, he and his wife will do just about anything to get the diamond."

"What diamond," I asked.

"Just get in the car," Jesse/Paul explained. "We'll explain everything."

The car, really wasn't a car, it was a Jeep. And it didn't look like any sort of Jeep I'd like to drive. First of all it was covered in mud, mud, and more mud, and it had no seatbelts. I didn't know what decade these people thought they were in, well, if they thought this was an Indiana Jones movie the 1940's unless it was that new one (which I do not consider to be a part of cannon considering the fact that Indiana is so old and they have freaking CGI flying monkeys and prairie dogs in it) that took place in the 1950's, but whatever. The fact was that this Jeep was a health hazard, especially since it looked like an thirteen-year-old was behind the wheel.

I looked at them, then at the kid who's red hair was sticking out of his baseball cap, then at them, "What is a kid doing driving a car?"

Jesse/Paul rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly well Shorty isn't driving, move over kid."

"No," said the kid with a rather thick Asian accent. It was weird, I had seen this kid before, I think he was Susannah's brother, and he definitely didn't speak in with an accent. Actually, I take that back, he spoke with a nerd accent. "Indy told me never to let you drive, only me or Marion."

"Not going to happen kid," said Jesse. "Especially since no one knows where the Zaharras are hiding except Will, Ellie, and I."

The kid grumbled, but reluctantly handed Jesse the keys to his car, while he muttered something that sounded very anti-geek under his breath and sat down next to me.

"So," I said looking at him, "what's this about a diamond."

Shorty (I guess) looked at me like I was stupid. "You're not turning into Willy Scott now, are you?"

I looked at him, "I bumped my head last night, I'm just a little disoriented that's all, can't remember like certain details and stuff."

He looked at me, "Okay, weird you do know the legendary diamond of Geonvia though, don't you?"

"I know the princess of Genovia," I said.

He looked at me, "Everyone knows the princess of Genovia, Marion, she's the one who hired us. Well, hired Indy and I, you just decided to tag along because he postponed your wedding once again, and by the way I heard you two fighting last night, don't go denying it."

"How old are you," I said as we were passing jungle, jungle, and more jungle (deforestation, definitely wasn't alive wherever I was). And I was definitely not in California anymore if that toucan I saw flying overhead was any indication of my location.

He looked at me, "Thirteen, but that doesn't matter. You know Indy thinks of me as his right hand man, especially after I saved his life from…"

"Those heart ripping cult people," I said remembering the second movie guessing that this David kid was suppose to be Indiana Jones's little mini sidekick.

Susannah, who apparently was eavesdropping, turned around and said, "Good. I'm glad you're starting to get some of your memories back because it looks like we have company."

"Company," I said knowing that since it appeared I was in an Indiana Jones movie for whatever reason, company was going to involve guns.

***

Actually, as it turned out company involved guns, quicksand, cursing (from all members of the Jeep when the Jeep toppled into quicksand), and kicking ass. Well, it was going to have to involve kicking ass because even though I'm not a girly girl I don't like being covered in sand. Sand is nasty, sand is gross, sand is disgusting, and sand makes me mad. In fact, I haven't been this mad since Jimbo What's-his-face decided to unleash his icky white supremist cult on my town.

And throughout all of this I was thinking about Indiana Jones, or who Indiana Jones was going to be. I mean, it appeared that everyone I knew from my that stupid festival were having some sort of part in this messed up dream or reality, though I doubted it was reality because you reality doesn't involve reliving a popular 80's trilogy. Although, now that I think about it I sort of remember this guy saying some weird sort of stuff when I was at the school, still it just doesn't make sense.

What also didn't make sense was that Ghost Girl saved my life, well, she saved me from being swallowed up from quicksand which I definitely do appreciate. It wasn't like her personality hadn't changed much either, no ones personality had changed that much they just had become more Indiana Jones-ish and developed accents when need be and they all knew Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood and the fact that they were apparently having couple problems of their own. I actually felt for Marion Ravenwood, mainly because my boyfriend had did the same sort of thing that happened to Marion, sans the putting off getting married thing (because I was seventeen and way too young to even think about getting married, not that I wouldn't want to get married to Rob if he hadn't gotten involved with Ms. Boob or whatever).

What was it with men and commitment? In my case, Rob had to go for cars and Ms. Boob's and in Marion's Indy always had to go after the latest treasure. I just hoped I didn't have to watch another Indiana Jones movie for a long time after I had this dream (oh please, for the love of God, let this be a dream) because I wasn't sure if I wanted to see Harrison Ford fight mutant looking ants or whatever (Skip, my best friend Ruth's brother, is a glorified Indy freak and forced me and Ruth to watch those movies on a three month basis) because there was a good possibility that I would be facing giant ants in this dream.

You know what the worst thing about this entire situation was, besides the fact that I was covered in dirt, had bullets flying over my head, and there was no such thing as the internet because it was 1940, it was the fact that I was in an Indiana Jones movie, may it be dream or alternate reality, and the climax hadn't even happened yet.

For anyone who hasn't seen Indiana in action, the climaxes of the movies usually involve a supernatural object going berserk. Getting struck by lighting is nothing, in comparison to the crap that happens at the end of those movies.

And the object of destruction was apparently this Genovian diamond. I just hoped that whenever the climaxed of this dream/reality, I'm betting on reality (since the mosquito bites I was feeling felt very real and because most of the dreams I have involve missing people) it doesn't shoot out toxic beams that would turn me into dust or whatever. Although, turning into dust might be better than walking in Marion's hiking boots in what appeared to be in monsoon season.

The Zaharras, who were apparently ex US super spies turned money making evil doers, were apparently held up in what appeared to be some sort of ancient temple because ancient temples are just about everywhere in the jungle.

I have just two words for the ancient Maya or Aztec, or Incas since we were in Peru, building codes. Seriously, plumbing, mold control, and proper installation of mud brick did not exist in the time of the Incas. In fact, it didn't really exist in the 1940's (well, the mold control and the invention of the Jacuzzi which was a major feat for modern day plumbing, but whatever). Also, one thing they didn't have way back then bug spray because the place was filled with scorpions and snakes, I was just waiting for that immortal line, "I hate snakes," but then Indiana Jones wasn't here to say it.

Also, the Incas could have very well left us a map. I might be psychic, but let me tell you I had no idea where Indiana Jones was or where the diamond of Genovia was too for that matter. That's why I was actually glad we were captured, well, scratch that because who wants to be captured. Especially captured through the use of chloroform.

Chloroform, for those of you who have not been privy to reading the occasional Nancy Drew book back when you were in third grade or whatever, is this stuff that makes you pass out, and while walking around aimlessly in circles is no fun, passing out onto of the scorpions is worse especially when they bite you.

***

The bite wasn't fatal because I wasn't dead when I woke up and that also meant I wasn't living a dream. And if I was in a dream I wouldn't be feeling soooo groggy, although I wouldn't be hearing his voice either, "Mastariani, are you okay, Jess?"

"Rob," I murmured, "Rob, please tell me it's all a dream. Please tell me, you're not with Ms. Boob and that it's not 1940 and that I'm not Marion Ravenwood."

He looked at me, "I'm not with Ms. Boob or whoever you're talking about, but I'm afraid everything else is true, although I know very well that you're not Marion Ravenwood just like I'm not freaking Indiana Jones and don't know the location of that stupid diamond."

"The Genovian diamond," I said opening my eyes to see that Rob was wearing a leather jacket that was unzipped revealing a shirtless Rob (yummy!)and he was holding a bullwhip (dubble yum).

He looked at me, "It looks like you know a little bit more than me, other than the fact that I know the people who are trying to kill us and I almost got myself untied, stupid people don't even know how to tie a good knot."

"Then again you're Indiana Jones," I said, "any knot should be easy to untie."

"Touche," he said then he added, "but you're the one wearing the hat, which by the way I want since the guy never goes with out it.""

I rolled my eyes and said, " Whatever, you can have it. And I still think you're dating Ms. Boob."

"Ms. Boob," Rob said, "I don't' know a Ms. Boob. And I wouldn't cheat on you Mastariani."

"Sure," I said. "You say that now because you're afraid of my right hook, but I saw you in that garage before I left for Carmel."

"What you saw," Rob said, obviously trying to his hands loose. "was a mistake, a misunderstanding. I pushed her away, I swear, I wouldn't hurt you Mastrani, I love you."

"You what," I said.

He never got to reply because just then two figures appeared one were Agent Smith and Agent Johnson (although, the two of them in real life weren't psychopaths and would soooo not betray their government for a stupid diamond).

"Well, well, well," said Agent Johnson his voice had changed, he didn't sound as nasal anymore he sounded just evil. "Isn't this sweet, Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood together again. Although, I'm afraid this reunion is going to be cut a little short, especially since, well, I've found the diamond."

"What," I said, "how can you have the diamond when we don't even know where it is. I might not be psychic, well right now, but I can tell you that you are a liar."

He looked at me, "I don't lie, Ms. Mastriani."

"What," I said, "how'd do…"

Agent Smith looked at Johnson confused. "Jacob, I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, Helena." said Agent Johnson, or should I say Jacob. "Because I'm not Jacob."

"Of course, you're Jacob," she said, "you are Jacob you and I just had…"

He looked at her, "Don't worry my dear, I'm only borrowing Jacob's body."

"Only what," Helena said, "what are you some sort of alien freak?"

Agent Johnson pulled out what appeared to be a tasar gun and stunned Smith before turning back to us, "She's lucky, I'm not going to kill her. The girl has spunk, besides I do want her to serve me when this is all over. The diamond now, please, Ms. Mastriani."

"Look," I said, "I don't know who you think you are, but I don't have a diamond, and I really don't like it that you sent me into the jungle and in the 1940's. I might not be a girly girl, but I do like indoor plumbing."

Agent Johnson imposter laughed. "Jessica that is hilarious, the diamond now or one of you will die."

"I don't think so," I said.

"I agree," Rob said, apparently pulling himself out of his knots and pulling out a gun from one of his boots, Indiana Jones boots (which is funny because I never remember Indiana Jones wearing boots, although this is the jungle so he would be wearing boots) and pulling out Indy's gun.

Agent Johnson frowned. "What, are you going to use that against me? I know your not trigger happy like your girlfriend, Robert, don't even try that bull crap with me."

He looked at Johnson wannabe. "I'd kill for her, now tell us what are you doing here?"

"Can't," he said, "won't. And you won't shoot me, at least not now if you want to get home, if you want your friends to live."

Rob looked at me, "What is he talking about?"

"Long story short," I said, "Indiana Jones had friends who were helping him with the Genovian diamond.

"A diamond I want now, Ms. Mastriani," Johnson wannabe said.

"Look," I said, "I don't have a diamond period, let alone some Genovian diamond."

"But you do," Johnson wannabe said. "You're wearing it as we speak, I see it. Remember, well, you wouldn't remember would you? I created this reality and I will get what I wish. And that's the diamond on your finger, I want it."

"You do," I said, "well, that's too bad because you're not going to get it, until I see that my friends are alive."

"The diamond Ms. Mastriani first, then friends,"

Like I was going to give him that rock on my finger, a rock that I just assumed was Marion's engagement ring (I guess she and Indiana were being extra sneaky in protecting their secrets, even the diamond of Genovia). But then again, it didn't make sense. The diamond of Genovia was supposed to be a lot larger than this, it was suppose to be epic this ring was kind of dinky, cute but dinky.  
And it obvious that Johnson impersonator was lying because Helena Zahara didn't even look at my ring, she obviously thought the diamond was something else. And I guess it was, the diamond was something important to Johnson. It was also surprising to me that he couldn't just rip the diamond off my fingers which meant it contained something powerful.

I looked at him and the room. I was tied to what appeared to be a stone pier that was on a small stone bridge over molting lava if I could throw the ring in the lava I could be home free, but then again the diamond would be my only way home. What I needed to do was convince Johnson that I had gotten rid of the diamond but at the same time keep the diamond safe, but how?

The answer was Rob.

I looked at Johnson, "I have one request,"

He sighed, "What do you want, Jessica, I don't have all day I have other realities to visit other lives to destroy, just give me the diamond and get on with it."

"I don't want you to kill me,"

"Silly girl," Johnson said. "I'm not going to kill you, Helena and Jacob Zaharra will kill you once I'm gone. So, tell me what you need to tell me."

"Um, the ring," I said, "it accidentally fell into that lava when, um, I was trying to escape earlier."

"What," Johnson said coming unglued, "it's gone. No, no."

Yep, afraid so," I said lying through my teeth.

He then did something unexpected he ran straight towards me and tried to grab my throat only when he touched me it was like some sort of lighting was striking him, seriously it look freaky. What was even freakier was that Rob had pushed him off of me and into the lava pit without getting electrocuted, and what was even stranger was that before Agent Johnson's body hit the lava a blue-ish looking light appeared and then disappeared leaving Rob and I alone.

"What," I said, "what just happened?"

"The climax," Rob said untying me, "hopefully the climax."

"I've seen nothing stranger," I said regretting it as I heard voices in the distance.

"Great," said Rob you cursed us.

"Gun," I said.

"No, I'm supposed to be Indiana Jones here not you."

"Marion, Indiana," said a voice Suze's voice, boy I was glad she was here. "Are you guys okay, did you find the diamond?"

I smiled and looked into his eyes, "You could say we did and I think we found more than that."

"That we did," Rob said, pulling me into a kiss, before everything went black yet again.


End file.
